Coleccionista de mariposas
by Anyy
Summary: Mariposa: Frágil, hermosa, esplendorosa, suya. Edward lo sabe, siempre ha sabido que Bella es como una mariposa extravagante, de aquellas que uno se encuentra una sola vez en la vida, en los lugares más recónditos e imposibles, cuya belleza es quimérica..
1. Chapter 1

Mariposa: Frágil, hermosa, esplendorosa, suya.

Edward lo sabe, siempre ha sabido que Bella es como una mariposa extravagante, de aquellas que uno se encuentra una sola vez en la vida, en los lugares más recónditos e imposibles, cuya belleza es quimérica y única, belleza que solo se puede apreciar unos segundos, efímera felicidad que llega a sus ojos dilatando sus pupilas en el más denso silencio añorado de deseo y que termina yéndose en un parpadeo, dejándolo aturdido como golpeado por una luz incandescente en una noche sin luna.

Las colecciona, es su secreto, le gusta buscar los más raros ejemplares y atraparlas y disecarlas para hacer de su belleza, algo perpetuo, como él, que se ha quedado en el limbo de una vida que no es vida pero que tampoco es muerte. Comenzó a hacerlo cuando la dejo hace ya un año diciéndole que no la quería, que todo había sido un engaño y la observó llorar por la añagaza, era su manera de recordarla, de sentirla a su lado cuando pensaba que jamás volvería a verla y después cuando todo terminó y ella decidió que a pesar de todo lo seguía queriendo y él sucumbió al egoísmo y decidió quedarse a su lado para amarla y protegerla siguió coleccionándolas por el gusto de hacerlo, por el gusto de los recuerdos amargos y dulces, por las emociones que terminaban inundándolo de lagrimas que jamás salían de sus ojos.

Las mariposas que exhibían sus colores orgullosas, rojo, azul, amarillo, verde… las mariposas que a pesar de ser tan frágiles y pequeñas escondían esa majestuosa belleza olvidada adornaban un pequeño estante, llenas de pequeños alfileres, desfilaban acicaladas por el dulce terciopelo fino y el acebo cuadrado donde se encontraban, las mariposas que se parecían tanto a ella que podía observarlas por horas y –si se esforzaba lo suficiente- oler el sutil aroma de la sangre que tanto le embriagaba y carcomía.

_«Te quiero Edward» _le dijo una noche cuando ambos se encontraban abrazados y él muerto corazón latió en sus entrañas, no por las palabras en sí, que ya muchas veces habían salido de los labios de Bella, si no más bien por la forma tan diferente en la que lo dijo, con aquella voz ronca que parecía salir de lo más profundo de su ser, con el amago de sonrisa que iluminaba sus mejillas encendidas y hacía brillar sus ojos de esa manera que solo parecía estar hecha para él, con eso y más, Edward se dio cuenta que venia en serio, que la castaña lo amaba no como él árbol que pensaba, si no como el bosque que era.

Y dolió y sintió que moría al darse cuenta de la verdad, al final… al final la mariposa se había enamorado del obsesionado coleccionista y así fue como clavo el primer alfiler a sus alas, que de colores manchaban su mundo dándole vida y así fue también como ella se dejo, engañada, enamorada.

El segundo y tercer alfiler los clavo, una tarde lluviosa, ella con el cabello mojado pegándose a la cara, él con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y el brazo derecho abrazándola por la cintura, los dos observándose, conociéndose. Hermosa, a Edward no se le antojo más débil y lo dijo, la confesión salió de sus labios sin que pudiese hacer nada: _«Eres como una mariposa, hermosa y soberana pero ajena a las ataduras del mundo. El cielo, ese es tu mundo y libertad, vuelas posándote y embelleciendo las flores y jardines, pero eres frágil, muy frágil. Una tormenta, una gota de roció puede terminar con tu vida… un coleccionista puede clavarte alfileres y perpetuar tu belleza por toda la eternidad, amarte y custodiarte por siempre… hábil primero te observara de lejos y poco a poco se acercara haciéndote creer que no te hará daño y cuando tú confíes seguridad y vida a él, terminara encajándote el primer alfiler»._

Ella se había quedado callada, las palabras haciendo eco en la brisa con olor a tierra mojada, hasta que lentamente acaricio su mejilla sonriendo, _«Pues ya me has clavado el primer alfiler» _murmuró, entendiéndolo todo y Edward no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarla, no, el primer alfiler ya lo había clavado, clavaba el segundo y el tercero en ese momento.

El cuarto y ultimo alfiler lo clavo en el momento menos indicado, en el segundo más estúpido, mientras ella escribía sobre la lección de biología y él se especializaba en observarla, su mano se movía con pereza y parecía no escuchar lo que el maestro decía, el cabello rozándole la mejilla izquierda le molestaba y cada minuto se lo apartaba bruscamente, la nariz dilatándose y la pulsera tintineando en su mano, había levantado la cara y sus ojos se habían encontrado y había sonreído con aquella sonrisa que era tan suya y que a la vez parecía tan ajena.

—Hola—había dicho en susurro pasajero antes de bajar de nuevo la vista y concentrarse en sus apuntes, y Edward se había quedado paralizado, las palabras que parecían tan poca cosa, el saludo que no significaba nada, una sílaba más en un día de clases, cosa estúpida fue darse cuenta en ese momento que ella haría cualquier cosa por él, que no importaba cuanto la hiriera, que no importaba que tan lastimada la dejara, Bella se había rendido a él.

Y al final con cuatro alfileres clavados en lugares estratégicos la castaña termino siendo su mejor trofeo… ¿Qué más podía hacer más que observarla, más que adorarla? Fue difícil, muy difícil aceptar que ya la tenía para él solo, que la quería solo para él, que la bestia que dormitaba en su interior jamás la dejaría libre.

— _¿Edward? —cuestionó Bella, con los ojos fijos en un punto inexistente, él la observó. _

— _¿Sí?—contestó, ella negó._

—_Tú no podrías irte al infierno—murmuró perturbada—Nunca… el infierno es para personas realmente malas, tú no lo eres._

—_la maldad es un termino ambiguo Bella, no solo las personas que matan lo son—contestó, ella ladeo la cabeza. _

—_¿a qué te refieres?_

—_Los coleccionistas de mariposas son un buen ejemplo—ella quiso reírse y una sonrisa jugo en sus labios antes de darse cuenta que él hablaba en serio y quiso pregustarle muchas cosas, pero al final se decidió por la más fácil. _

—_¿Por qué?—cuestionó interesada, Edward suspiró. _

—_Se obsesionan, ese es el problema, la obsesión normalmente lleva al más mortal fracaso, se obsesionan por la belleza que jamás será más suya que un soplo de viento o una tarde de primavera, y es entonces cuando comienzan a hacer lo que mejor les gusta, coleccionar mariposas, comienzan por las más sencillas… aquellas que se encuentran en los patios traseros, hasta que terminan buscando las más raras y quiméricas. Llega el momento en que simplemente se apasionan y ya no ven más allá de la belleza estética… se olvidan por ejemplo de lo frágiles que son, de lo hermoso que vuelven el lugar por donde pasan, de la felicidad con la que envuelven a los niños y a los adultos que al observarlas pueden volver a amar la vida. Esas, las personas que se llevan la belleza solo para ellos son mucho peores que otras personas—concluyó perturbado, ella le sonrió. _

—_¿Y qué tienen que ver los coleccionistas de mariposas contigo Edward?—cuestionó sin saber de su afición, él bajó la vista. _

—_Todo, porque tú eres mi mariposa Bella… porque te encontré en el lugar menos indicado, porque con tu belleza tan frágil me envolviste y porque como buen coleccionista, no dudé ningún momento en atraparte y tenerte solo para mí—se confesó y ella no se apartó, su cuerpo se apretó contra el suyo. _

—_¿y si la mariposa quiere ser atrapada?—cuestiono en su oreja. _

—_Entonces eso hace aun peor al coleccionista—. _

—_No eso me hace aun peor a la mariposa, por seducirle, por acercarse al cazador y esperar llamar su atención, por hacer que se obsesione y apasione por ella y cuando por fin es suya, por hipnotizarle y hacer que la siga observando con la misma euforia de aquellos días de cazador escondido tras las penumbras—aclaró ella sonriendo, como si todo fuese un gran juego y hubiese salido ganando, Edward le besó el cuello dando por terminada la plática. _

No, él no sentía que la mariposa fuese peor ni pensaba que el cazador fuese mejor.

Un circulo vicioso, esa era una mejor descripción, ambos se retaban, ambos se buscaban y al final el coleccionista terminaba ganando y perdiendo a partes iguales.

Los cuatro alfileres estaban puestos en los lugares correctos, uno en cada lado de la ala impidiéndole volver a volar.

Mariposa: fría, muerta, quimérica, suya.

Los papeles cambiaban y el coleccionista se volvería la mariposa y ella el coleccionista.

_«¡te atrape! Eres mio, ahora trata de vivir tu vida sin observarme y sonreír ante tu logro robado» _

No, imposible, ese era el problema, era imposible no observarla y no amarla, no necesitarla y no luchar por ella. Aunque eso implicara matarla.

Su sonrisa, su cabello, su cuerpo, sus manos, todo era imposible de ignorar.

Suyo, suya.

Así de sencillo, así de imposible. Tierra mojada y libros olvidados, Cumbres borrascosas con su admirable historia escondida tras una vieja repisa, música de Chopin y teclas de piano acariciadas en una entrañable canción de cuna.

Sonrisa persistente en el momento indicado, _«Holas» _que sellan una historia completa.

Ironías escondidas tras palabras de aliento y descubrimientos que cambiaban toda una vida.

Una mariposa, tentativa, frágil, hermosa.

Suya y ajena.

Un coleccionista, amante, obsesionado, rebuscado y quisquilloso.

Suyo y ajeno.

_«Eres como una mariposa…»_

El inicio y el fin.

Metáfora, una bella metáfora de la triste historia de amor que encierra.

"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"


	2. Tres fotografías

**¡Hola de nuevo! Sólo diré que decidí hacer una serie de cortos shots sin relación alguna sobre está pareja y puede que alguna otra diferente. Gracias por los favoritos y más que nada por los reviews.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.**

***!*!*!*!**!*!**!*!**!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!***

Una fotografía.

La imagen es distorsionada y mal enfocada. Ella con auriculares parece entreabrir la boca tal vez tarareando alguna canción, las manos en los bolsillos y la mochila tras la espalda le da una actitud más bien aburrida, además el ceño fruncido no ayuda nada a su aspecto. Parece cansada y aburrida y las mascara atrofiada adornada por aquella sonrisa falsa a abandonado su rostro.

Ajena, secreta, odiada.

La foto fue tomada en algún momento mientras ella salía de clases y él escondido tras unos matorrales trataba de no ser visto. Ella no sonríe, ni siquiera se da cuenta que la fotografían. Pero para él no hay recuerdo más valioso.

Las únicas tres esquinas de las fotos están arrugadas, la cuarta no existe, fue arrancada en un momento de coraje.

Al reverso escrito en pequeñas letras estilizadas y alargadas, una advertencia aparece.

« Lo que nunca será tuyo»

Al leerla de nuevo no puede evitar que una sonrisa irónica ilumine su rostro. Y es que a veces, el destino prepara los más extraños, peligrosos, mortales y magníficos caminos.

Él, ajeno, estúpido e irrespetuoso caminó.

Ella, ajena, dulce, inmadura y osada caminó.

Luz, gravedad, infierno, cielo, verde y seco arremolinándose en los juegos que el destino había preparado para ellos.

Amor, odio, abandono y perdón ajustándose en cada paso.

La odió, ¿Cómo negarlo? Llego a odiarla con verdadera ímpetu, ella significaba para él, lo débil y estúpido que era. Incluso llego a desear que muriera y que la tentación pereciera con ella.

La manzana de Adán convertida en el olor a ambrosia que la sangre de Bella poseía. Había huido sin saber que más hacer, sintiéndose débil se había ido no sin antes tomar la desenfocada foto, un recuerdo, la fatalidad convertida en una mujer cuya sangre jamás sería suya.

No seria un monstruo, no sería esclavo de sus propios caprichos, no sería esclavo de ella.

¿Quién siquiera se hubiera imaginado las implicaciones que la llegada de Bella Swan tendría en su vida?

Porque en aquella olvidada y malograda foto no sólo se mostraba a una Bella que jamás le pertenecería sino también a un Edward que no conocía la palabra amar y que solo se dedicaba a existir.

Era un destino, era un cambio.

Era un punto y aparte todo lo que la foto significaba.

Un tesoro que escondía en la oscuridad de los recuerdos y en la caja enterrada en el patio.

Suya, aunque jamás sería suya.

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"

En la caja también hay otra foto, en ella aparece Bella, su mirada desencajada lee con atención su vieja novela de Cumbres Borrascosas, una sonrisa adorna sus labios, tal vez ha llegado a su parte favorita de la trama. Sus manos sostienen el viejo libro y su cabello brilla por el milagro del Sol en Forks, ella acostada sobre una manta jamás se dio cuenta que la foto fue tomada.

Tal vez por eso, Edward ama tanto la foto.

No es siquiera la mejor, no es siquiera el momento perfecto, no es siquiera la razón de la misma.

Es el instante atrapado en la foto. Es Bella que parece tan ella, sonriendo, viviendo, respirando. Es ella, no hay más. Su sonrisa y su vista brillosa.

Quererla.

Sí Edward se dio cuenta que la amaba de esa manera. Siendo ella, tan humana, tan única, tan suya y extraña.

No ajena, no odiada. Suya recostada en la manta con el Sol brillando en su cara.

Es que, Edward cree, el momento tan perfecto resalta la verdadera belleza de Bella, que parase que grita con cada poro que le ama, que es medio suya y que sabe que él es suyo.

Una ironía, una etapa que sin un ¿por qué? Sucedió.

Hermosa. La foto está mucho más cuidada que la primera, tal vez un poco arrugada y maltratada pero solo por el constante uso.

Edward había descubierto que ella era su tesoro. El tesoro más valioso que pudo haber encontrado.

Ella que leía, ella que reía, ella que vivía.

Escondida también en aquella cajita de madera sepultada en el jardín.

Shhh.

Su secreto, su pasado y su futuro.

"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*

En la caja hay una tercera foto. La ultima. Y no porque no haya momento importantes después de que la tercera fotografía fue tomada, no la razón va mucho más que eso.

Las fotos representan una historia: su historia y aquella última da punto final, o punto de inicio a una nueva vida. Es la más especial y triste de todas, Edward procura no verla porque cuando la ve sus ojos pican, como si de repente fuese llorar y su mente viaja a momentos que son dolorosos y agonizantes de recordar.

Débil, la foto le hace débil aunque al final también le haga fuerte. ¿Irónico? Sí, por supuesto.

En ella, Bella está como dormida, aunque es mucho peor que eso. Recostada en una camilla perece ante la agonía y vive ante la realidad.

Su conversión, de humana a vampira se presenta en leves características de su cuerpo. Aun parece rota, aun parece muerta. Pero el ligero rubor que aun posee contradice aquella triste imagen. Los cabellos brillando y el cutis casi perfecto, los labios rojos y el cuerpo realmente más cuidado.

Es como si en la foto se hubiese quedado el instante donde Bella dejo de ser Bella y paso a ser Bella.

Real y suya, más de lo que había sido alguna vez.

Edward ni siquiera sabe porque tomó la foto, no hay una razón en realidad, el momento se presento y los pensamientos se agolparon en su mente.

Y la tomó y la guardó y la celó como si la foto fuese el más mortal pecado y de cierta manera si lo es, porque por lo que lucho por años desapareció en ese momento, cuando Bella dejo de ser humana y se convierto en un vampiro. Y no, no es que se arrepienta, de hecho no cree que nunca lo haga, simplemente que los sentimientos buenos y malos se agolpan y al final confundido no sabe que elegir.

En realidad, la fotografía es la mejor cuidada de todas, cuando la toma entre sus manos lo hace con el mayor cuidado, procurando no destruirla. Tampoco es que la observe mucho en realidad. Tal vez por eso parece tan perfecta.

Y es que para él la última foto es el final, el inicio y tal vez el intermedio de una misma historia. A veces observándola, se desespera y regresa a la primera y las compara, la una de la otra.

La odiada y la amada. Sonríe, no puede evitarlo. La ironía se ríe en su cara, ¿no decías que nunca sería tuya?

Y es que simplemente los sentimientos son contradictorios, la primea foto le hace sonreír con nostalgia, representa el inicio, la ultima en cambio le hace fruncir el ceño y bajar la mirada, aun le duele y cree que siempre lo hará, pensar en lo mucho que sufrió a lo largo de la historia Bella.

Y entonces cuando sus ojos la desgastan y el nudo en la garganta se hace más soportable, con un suspiro la guarda de nuevo en la caja, junto con las otras y la sepulta sellándola de nuevo.

…

¿No dicen que las mejores fotos son aquellas tomadas en el momento más inoportuno? Aquellas que en instante son olvidadas_, —¿ya viste como salgo? Parece que estoy haciendo gestos…—._ Pero que después de mucho tiempo son las que se observan con una sonrisa y hacen que nuestro corazón se llene de recuerdos que añoran la compañía, el momento y el lugar, o que, al contrario, desean olvidar la compañía, el momento o el lugar.

Esas fotos, que olvidamos y empolvadas ocupan el lugar más olvidado que conocemos, son aquellas con las sonrisas reales. Son aquellas que verdaderamente parecen transmitir más de lo que parece.

Edward lo sabe eso más que nadie. Edward sabe también que jamás existirán dos fotos iguales y que por ende, jamás se repetirán dos momentos iguales. Es por eso que ama y odia tanto esas fotos que cuentan toda una historia.

Te odio, te amo, quiéreme, recuérdame, no podemos, cásate, vampiro, humana, ajeno, tuyo.

Las tres fotos vociferan un caleidoscopio de emociones sin igual.

Son como ella y como él, son como los dos. Son como nadie y todo.

Es igual a una tarde lluviosa y una sonrisa escondida tras una tasa de chocolate o una lágrima perdida tras el recuerdo de los momentos olvidados.

Son los fallos que nos hacen levantarnos indestructibles, son los hilos que conforman la tela más preciosa y exquisita del mundo.

Las ilusiones de un sordo por la música o un ciego por los paisajes.

Los amaneceres extraviados y los ladridos de los perros en la noche de luna llena.

Las fotos son todo eso y nada.

Son suyas.

Son su historia.

Su inicio, nudo y desenlace.

Son su destino, son su meta.

—Te amo Bella—dice cuando ella se acerca.

—¿Cómo todo un bosque?—cuestiona ella.

—Como el universo—dice—dicen que ese es infinito—concluye y Bella ríe melodiosa antes de acercarse y besarle el cuello.

—Vale, yo también te amo como todo el universo—acepta ella.

No pregunta qué hace en el jardín o porqué la tierra parece de repente removida. No pregunta nada, no siente que haya la necesidad de hacerlo.

Ella también tiene secretos, él también puede tenerlos.

—¿Bella?—cuestiona Edward después de unos minutos de silencio, ella le observa.

—¿podría tomarte una foto?—ella levanta la ceja.

—¿ahora?—.

—No o tal vez sí, puede que en la mañana o en la tarde cuando crea que el momento es perfecto y tú no te des cuenta—ella luce escéptica.

—¿y entonces para que me cuentas?—él se alza de hombros sin contestarle y entonces vuelve a besarla.

Porque la respuesta es complicada, muy complicada.

Y al final de la semana descansa sobre la chimenea la fotografía enmarcada de una Bella sonriente por la mañana acariciando los pétalos de una rosa con verdadero amor.

Y Edward promete que de ahora en adelante jamás volverá a esconder ninguna de sus fotos.

Las menos especiales, las más abandonadas, las olvidadas son las que adornaran su casa.

***"**"*"**"""""""""*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"***

**¿Qué les pareció? Esta un poco enredoso, yo lo sé, pero la idea se me ocurrió mientras miraba mis viejas fotografías y descubrí que las más mal enfocadas y olvidadas fueron las que más me plantaron una sonrisa. **

**¡Gracias por comentar! Sí alguno de ustedes tienen alguna petición especial, algún tema que quieran que aborde o alguna pareja de la que quieran que escriba, solo déjenme un review. **

**Aclarado ese punto contesto los dos reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**salmitaCullen****: muchas gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado y se te haya hecho dulce, a mi más bien me parece triste, pero ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Gracias de nuevo!**

**Mila: Jaja, haces que me ruborice… ¡gracias por escribir que tengo mucho talento! Que bueno que te haya gustado! **


End file.
